1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical testing devices, and particularly to, ground continuity testing devices.
2. Technical Background
Ground continuity monitors that indicate loss or deterioration of ground continuity in an electrical distribution system are known in the art. An early version of a connector that included a ground continuity monitor, also known as a ground fault detector, employed a very simple circuit that consisted of only a resistor and a neon lamp. In one approach that has been considered, a ground fault detector comprises a plug to be received within a receptacle. One drawback to the ground fault detector is that there is only indication of proper grounding in the circuit from the source of power in the electrical distribution system to the ground fault detector itself.
In another approach that has been considered, an electrical connector includes a ground fault detector and an indicator circuit. Electrical contact is made between the various portions of the electrical connector and a circuit to provide a visual indication of proper connection and grounding. Visual indication is provided by a lamp that is visible from the exterior of the connector body. Unfortunately, the lamp is insufficiently bright, making it ineffective. The lamp may provide the visual indication in a directional manner, which may be shielded from view by connector orientation or other external physical obstructions near the connector.
In yet another approach that has been considered, an electrical connector includes a housing and means for establishing electrical connection with contact blades of a plug, or with receptacle contacts in a socket. The connector includes a conductor cable that is connected to the electrical connection means and to a ground fault detector circuit and an indicator mounted within the housing.
What is needed is a circuit tester that is configured to test for a multiplicity of fault conditions including ground fault detection, to provide continuous indication of the use of safe power. Further, a circuit tester is needed to test for at least one fault condition, displaying the fault condition with improved brightness. Further, a circuit tester is needed that is housed in a plug or a connector. Further, a circuit tester is needed to test for both a fault condition in the circuit between the source of power of the electrical distribution system and the circuit tester. Further, a circuit tester is needed that provides power to a load device that indicates at least one fault condition associated with the load device.